Love
"Love & Live" (Love and /Laɪv/''As an adjective according to LOONA TV #297) is the debut mini-album of LOONA 1/3, LOONA's first sub-unit consisting of the members HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, and ViVi. Filled with sense of youthful love, "Love & Live" is an album to express their palpitating emotions in the boundaries of contemporary K-pop girl group music of 2017. It was later re-released as "Love & Evil" as an album repackage. The physical album was sold in two available versions: a Normal Edition and a Limited Edition. Tracklist #"Into the New Heart" (Guitar by Jungmo of TRAX) - 1:07 #"지금, 좋아해 (Love & Live)" - 3:26 #"You and Me Together" - 3:07 #"Fairy Tale" - 3:07 #"3월을 기다려 (Valentine Girl)" - 3:10 Gallery Promotional Images LOONA 1-3 Love and Live Juicebox Teaser.png|''Love & Live, Teaser #1 LOONA 1-3 Love and Live HeeJin.PNG|''Love & Live'', HeeJin Teaser #1 LOONA 1-3 Love and Live HyunJin.PNG|''Love & Live'', HyunJin Teaser #1 LOONA 1-3 Love and Live HaSeul.PNG|''Love & Live'', HaSeul Teaser #1 LOONA 1-3 Love and Live ViVi.PNG|''Love & Live'', ViVi Teaser #1 LOONA 1-3 Love and Live group photo.PNG|''Love & Live'', Unit Teaser #1 LOONA 1-3 Love and Live group photo 2.PNG|''Love & Live'', Unit Teaser #2 LOONA 1-3 Love and Live group photo 3.png|''Love & Live'', Unit Teaser #3 LOONA 1-3 Love and Live group photo 4.png|''Love & Live'', Unit Teaser #4 LOONA 1-3 Love and Live group photo 5.png|''Love & Live'', Unit Teaser #5 Photocards Normal Version Loona 1_3 Love & Live Photocard 1.jpg Loona_1_3_Love_&_Live_Photocard_2.jpg Loona_1_3_Love_&_Live_Photocard_3.jpg Loona_1_3_Love_&_Live_Photocard_4.jpg Limited Version Loona_1_3_Love_&_Live_Photocard_5.jpg Loona_1_3_Love_&_Live_Photocard_6.jpg Loona_1_3_Love_&_Live_Photocard_7.jpg Loona_1_3_Love_&_Live_Photocard_8.jpg each album comes with one random photocard, total of eight possible photocards Poster LOONA 1-3 Love and Live group photo 5.png|Normal Version Loona 1 3 Love & Live Limited Poster.jpg|Limited Version posters are limited edition and could be chosen to be purchased with the album Links Official * TEASERS: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * MUSIC VIDEOS: ** ** ** ** * OTHER: ** ** (unofficial link) ** (unofficial link) Audio Download * iTunes (Unavailable) * Google Play Music * Spotify * Amazon Music (Unavailable) * Melon (korean) Credits Songs Album * Executive Producer: John Yi * Creative Director: * Music Producer: , * A&R: Yoon Do Yeon, , Kim Hyun Ho @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: @ MonoTree Studio; , Woo Min Jung @ InGrid Studio * Mixing Engineer: @ MonoTree Studio; Joey Maclaren @ Relic Studio; @ Studio SEAN * Mastering Engineer: @ JFS Mastering Studio * Management Director: Kim Yeong Do * Management: Yoon In Ro, Lee Geun Mook, Seo Won Bae, Park Yong Tae, Song Yuri * Administration: Jae Kang, Park Sang Ho * Press Publicist: HNS HQ * Styling Director: * Hair Director: @ RUE710 * Makeup Director: @ RUE710 * Music Video: @ * Performance Directing by: "Ca$he" ( , ) * Photographer: Go Ji Yeong * Art Work: Studio XXX Videos Albums Teasers= Teaser 이달의 소녀 1 3 (LOONA 1 3) "???" Teaser 이달의 소녀 1 3 (LOONA 1 3) "New Project"|Into the New Heart Teaser 이달의 소녀 1 3 (LOONA 1 3) “New Zealand"|Love & Live Teaser 이달의 소녀 1 3 (LOONA 1 3) “Hong Kong"|Valentine Girl |-|Previews= Preview 이달의 소녀 1 3 (LOONA 1 3) Mini Album "Love&Live" Teaser_이달의_소녀_1_3_(LOOΠΔ_1_3)_"3월을_기다려_(Valentine_Girl)"_Preview_Ver. |-|"Love & Live" Teasers= Teaser 이달의 소녀 1 3 (LOONA 1 3) "Love&Live" TV CM Ver. Teaser 이달의 소녀 1 3 (LOOΠΔ 1 3) “지금, 좋아해(Love&Live)" |-|Music Video= |-|Choreography Ver.= |-|"You and Me Together" Special MV= References Navigation pt-br: Category:Mini album Category:Album Category:2017 Release Category:LOONA 1/3 Category:HeeJin Category:HyunJin Category:HaSeul Category:ViVi